Temptations
by Fred Squirrel
Summary: After many years of tethering on the edge, Nigel finally falls into Temptation of Darkness, but every choice has its consequences. Some more unexpected then others. Momentarily suggested Nigel x Red.
1. Fallen

Nigel could easily remember when he finally fell to the tempation of the Darkness, becoming the one villain no one would ever suspect and the perfect spy against the Penguins, who still believed him to be one of them.

The tempation was so sweet. The darkness was welcoming and the feeling of power and freedom that came with his decision was oh so addicting. He had never felt such utter freedom in his life.

The Villains' had welcomed him as if he was a lost brother finally returning home after being away for years. Their approval helping smooth his doubts and worries.

His emerald eyes moved over the crowds of villains around him, searching for the one person who he yet to see, while memorizing who he did.

Blowhole.

Hans

Clemson

White Widow

Savio

The names piled within his mind but the one villain he was searching for he did not spot amongst the crowd.

He had almost given up on finding him here when a flash of maroon, caught his attention from the corner of his eye. There, slipping out the back door was the villain he was searching for.

Slipping through the endless crowd, Nigel made his way outside, spotting the maroon flash moving swiftly down the pathway. Without a thought he followed as fast as he could.

"Red!"

Nigel called out as he finally caught up and grabbed the Russian's shoulder, only to yank his hand back upon seeing a flash of steel, causing the knife to just barely miss severing his hand from his arm.

A silently furious golden eye glared at him as the Russian villain spun on heel to face the British man.

"What do you want Nigel?"

His usually soft, taunting voice was hard, holding a dangerous tone to it causing the older male to shift in unease. Nigel had dealt with Red for years and knew that the current tone of the Russian meant he was pissed about something. Though what he was so pissed about was beyond Nigel, Red wasn't the type to get angry over little matters, so it had to be something important to the Squirrel.

"What's wrong, Red?"

The moment he said it, Nigel knew it was the wrong thing to say as the Russian's sole flashed dangerously.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong," Red snarled while he purposely moved into the older male's space, "You. You're what's wrong. What the Hell do you think you're doing?! Do you have _**any**_ idea of what you have just done, Nigel?!"

The British man frowned at the furious Russian, who looked ready to tear off his head and punt it back to England.

"I chose my side, the same as you."

Nigel honestly didn't see when Red punched him but he sure felt it as the Russian's right hook connected to his jaw.

"I chose my side from the start, Nigel, you on the other hand...You have just betrayed _**everything**_ you stood for. You're a Penguin, you're not supposed to join the villains. What about your comrades amongst those flightless birds?"

Nigel rubbed his bruised jaw as he looked down at the slightly smaller male.

"I'm sure they'll be in for a startling surprised once they discover the truth."

Red's golden eye darkened as he glared at the Spy.

"What about your Nephew, Private, I believe. He became a Penguin to make you proud. To live up to _**your**_ expectations for your approval. Can you just betray him like that? "

Nigel didn't speak for a while, seeming to think over Red's question before finally answering.

"I'm a villain now."

Red frowned in open disapproval before slapping away the hand that placed itself on his shoulder. A lone golden eye glared into the emerald gems of Nigel's.

"Then you can be a villain all you want- _without me_."

Nigel could only watch as Red spun on heel and swiftly moved down the darkened pathway.

Finally the dark maroon red jacket of his lover vanished into the shadows, leaving Nigel standing on the pathway with a sense of emptiness filling his heart.


	2. Red's Rationale

Red was furious as he stormed into his current base and threw himself onto his couch. Though to be honest he wasn't sure who he was truly angry at: Himself or Nigel?

Maybe it was the both of them?

Nigel- the Damn Bastard- for betraying all that he had once stood for and joining forces which those he should be trying to stop. And Himself for actually having cared for the Spy to the point where he almost told the older man the Truth about himself. Though the Russian was slightly thankful he never could quite gathered the courage to do so.

He would probably be dead by now if he had done so.

Closing his eye, Red forced himself to relax, there was no use in being bitter as it couldn't and wouldn't help deal with this sudden complex twist that had arisen. If anything it would hinder the decision he was now forced to make:

Should he report this sudden development or did he let it be and wait until the Agency fount out for theirselves? Would they even believe him if he did report it?

A part of Red demanded he reported this sudden twist -Even if they didn't believe him it was still his Duty to do so- but another part wanted nothing more than to tell the world to 'Go Fuck Itself' before going to get wasted to the point that he wouldn't even be able to recall his own name.

The first was the rational move to make yet the second sounded much more pleasant considering the circumstances. No matter what decision he made or how far he twisted the truth, the Russian knew things would never be the same. It left a bitter taste in the younger's mouth, that he knew no amount of Vodka or Whiskey could possibly drown away.

After a moment of careful consideration, The Russian decided on a compromise that would permit him to do both.

Standing he headed for the Liquor Cabinet, grabbing his cellphone on his way.

* * *

Nigel had gone Rouge, the idea seemed impossible even to Red so he wasn't very surprised when M believed it to be nothing more then drunk ramblings when Red finally managed to report it.

Maybe he should have waited till he made his Report before getting completely sloshed?

It probably hadn't helped his case that he was drunk to the point where his own words sound foreign and far to his own ears- Defiantly should have waited. How M had even understand the slurred nonsense that left his lips was beyond Red but he supposed the woman had expertise in dealing with drunks, after all, most of the Agents tended to drink more then they should when left alone with nothing more then their memories or thoughts for too long.

After Chiding him for drinking so much, the woman had ordered Red to head directly to bed since he was too far down the bottle to even think rationally. After all 'A Spy of Nigel's standing would Never go Rouge'. Mentally, Red promised himself to laugh at the woman once Nigel was done screwing around with the Agency and showed his New Colors- If he ever did.

After all, Nigel had himself quite a cozy position that had all the information the Spy could even want willingly dropped into his lap without a care in the world. He acquired a good paycheck and was revered by his coworkers and superiors- not that Nigel had many of those. The Spy was practically sitting upon a Gold Mine and Red knew if their positions had been reversed he would have done the same as Nigel and carried on as if he wasn't a Double Agent.

In a way, Red supposed he was in the same position as The British Spy only reversed. They where both deep covered Agents only Nigel spied _on_ the Agency for other World Renowned Villains, pulling the strings that would make everything work much easier for him, while Red spied _for_ the Agency by being both a World Renowned Villain and a Deep Covered Spy, like The Count had done before him.

What could he say, Life was a Complexed Game. One Red would try to his Damn Best not to lose.


End file.
